


Einstiger Klappentext von 'Inside Beast'.

by Honighannes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Klappentext den ich eh nicht brauche, Kris tötet Menschen und ist skrupellos, Mord, Was habe ich da nur getan, blut, hilfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honighannes/pseuds/Honighannes
Summary: Kris ist ein eiskalter Mörder :3.





	Einstiger Klappentext von 'Inside Beast'.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte mal eine Fanfiction mit Kris als kalten und blutrünstigen Mörder schreiben, jedoch entstanden nur der Klappentext und die beiden ersten Kapitel.. Welche ich hier wahrscheinlich nicht veröffentlichen werde.

_Ein Schuss, mitten in die Brust meines Gegenübers. Er keuchte schmerzvoll auf, hielt seine Hand an besagte Stelle, sank auf die Knie. Rote Flecken zeichneten sich ab - an seiner zitternden, blassen Hand und an dem, einst schneeweißen, mittlerweile aber gräulich gefärbten und mit roten Flecken verzierten, Hemd. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Erneut hob ich meine Hand mit der Pistole und visierte seinen Kopf an. Das Gefühl von Angst schien ihn einzunehmen, seine Gesichtszüge und die Körpersprache sagten alles über seine momentane Verfassung aus. "Lächerlich", sprach ich knapp und ohne ihm großartig ins Gesicht zu sehen meine Gedanken aus, kurz darauf schmücke ein weiterer Fleck sein Hemd - diesmal jedoch kein Blut. Nein, es war mein Speichel. "Einfach lächerlich bist du. Ihr Menschen seid alle lächerlich. Ich verabscheue euch abgrundtief...", waren noch meine letzten Worte, bevor ich den Auslöser drückte und ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte._  
"Man wird nicht als Mörder geboren. Die Geschehnisse prägen dich und machen dich zu eben so jemandem." Das sagen immer alle - Bullshit. Kris erinnerte sich nicht an eine Zeit, in der er keine blutrünstigen und brutalen Gedanken hatte. Nach und nach fing er an, einen immer größeren, konstant anhaltenden und unerklärlichen Groll gegen alle Menschen zu hegen - Gegen seine Familie, seine Freunde, Klasse, Lehrer, ja, sogar Fremde, an denen er auf der Straße vorbeiging. Mit der Zeit ging er immer weiter. Was mit erdolchenden Blicken begann, endete früher oder später mit einer Leiche - und zwar nicht seiner eigenen.  
Er hatte auch den letzten Funken Menschlichkeit verloren und nie wieder vor, diesen zu finden. Als er immer tiefer in diese Machenschaften geriet, musste er schnell erkennen, dass jedes der Leben, die er genommen hat, einen Preis hat - und dass er diesen früher oder später zahlen muss.


End file.
